


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by Fiona594



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona594/pseuds/Fiona594





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

01

“砰——”

橡胶圆盘应声落入球网。

透过厚实的头盔，这位高大年轻的前锋脸上一如既往地没有任何表情。他只是再次在冰场上滑动起来，紧紧捏着手中的冰球棍，寻找下一个目标。

凌晨两点的冰球场上只有他一个人。但他并不是什么因为赛季成绩凄惨而偷偷加训的可怜虫，也不是无穷尽努力着企图得到上场机会的青训队员——冰球场可不会为这样的人开到这么晚。

熟知NHL的球迷都知道那根闪耀着黑金光芒的球棍是来自哪支队伍的。如果再定睛观察，球棍上紧紧挨着队伍名字的还有另外一串英文，它不仅代表了一个人，更代表了一种至高无上的荣誉。

Mean Phiravich。

“砰——”

射门的动作不知道被重复了多少遍，汗水已经浸湿了Mean Phiravich的全身。Mean渐渐放慢滑行速度，将球场上的橡胶圆盘一一收起放进场边的器材箱里，这才得以空出手把冰刀收起，摘下了头盔。

在NHL的赛场上，亚洲人的面孔实在少见。Mean初次以替补的身份登上NHL职业联赛时，队伍正处在落后的比分。对方球迷对其嗤之以鼻想看好戏，自家球迷则在观众席上大声咒骂着教练——从体育新闻里得知一位亚裔青训队员升到一队时，就有不少人感到惊愕且失望。

亚洲人？估计还没进入比赛就被撞飞回他来的地方了。

可是当骂声还在高潮之际，这位不被看好的前锋已经迅速融入队伍之中。

在接到队友的传球后，Mean侧身护住圆盘同时转变了滑行方向，像头熊一样带着球，直直地冲撞过离他最近的两名防守球员。即便经历了高强度的身体对抗，他仍然保持住令人惊叹的滑行速度，一路滑到门前，挥起球杆。

整套动作行云流水，就算是到最后的射门也毫不拖泥带水，仿佛守门员的扑救方向和角度早就被他预测了个百分之百。

“砰——”

观众席寂静了几秒，突然爆发出巨大的欢呼声。

“嘿，这小子有点儿意思！”

“他是哪里来的？韩国？日本？该死，我明明看过这条新闻！”

“继续冲啊！把那群混蛋撞个满地找牙！”

比赛最后几分钟，这位新秀又贡献了一个精彩的助攻，最终以小比分险胜对手，为球队争取到联赛关键的一场胜利。

首秀圆满完成，至少在场的观众都在比赛结束后的大屏幕上记住了这张来自亚洲热带国家的、青涩却严肃至极的脸。

本场MVP——Mean Phiravich。

穿过长且昏暗的通道，Mean进入到更衣室换下护具和球服冲了个澡，再出去的时候已经换上了厚厚长长的黑色羽绒服，戴着棒球帽和口罩，与夜色融为一体。

即使在加拿大生活了那么多年，他依然很畏惧这里的冬天。可他每次在冰场上时偏偏很少感觉到冷，甚至在这一方场地里挥洒出了无穷的汗水。

他拥有着别人求不来的天赋，同样付出着别人坚持不来的训练量。这是他打职业三年来连续拿了两个MVP的原因。

最有价值的球员此时一个人走在空空荡荡的街上，一边想的是如何针对后天的对手加强相应的训练，一边掏出关机了十几个小时的手机。

手机连续的震动声打乱了Mean的心思，他只好专心看起手机里的各种留言，其中最多的是来自他的妈妈。

从头翻了一遍，Mean理清了母亲说了些什么，大意是一个朋友的孩子要去多伦多玩儿几天，要他好好招待。Mean有些不耐烦地抿抿嘴。

倒不是埋怨远在泰国的母亲不由分说给他派了这样一个任务，而是他不喜欢接触陌生人，尤其是在处于赛季的时候，他几乎断绝了所有的社交；休赛期间除了日常训练他也很少出门，多半是窝在家里看比赛录像。

一路犹豫着，Mean回到自己小小的公寓，决定暂时装作没有看见。他开了罐啤酒倒在地板上开始看比赛录像。

凌晨三点几分，他趴在软软的地毯上睡着了。

第二天是球队例行休假的日子。但是Mean仍然在八点之前洗漱好，让面包机和咖啡机运作起来，准备吃完早餐就去体育场进行体能训练。

快要吃完的时候，Mean的手机响了起来，不用猜就知道是谁来的电话。虽然心里不情愿，他还是很快接起来。

“……看到了，忘记回。”

“我每天训练很忙，顾不过来第二个人。”

“……我住的地方很小，没有第二张床，您不是不知道。”

努力憋出了好几句话，Mean还是被妈妈轰炸了一番，坚决敲定让那个孩子过去住一阵子。

“如果不是有特殊情况，不会来麻烦你的。”妈妈最后这样说，“你们小时候见过面的……这孩子最近在叛逆期，你只要每天确保他不出事，别让他半夜出门就好。就当帮妈妈一个忙好不好？”

“……嗯。”Mean只能妥协，含含糊糊地应了一句。

训练之前，Mean根据妈妈发来的账号发送了好友请求后就关机了；哪能想到对方更狠，生生拖到几天后Mean几乎忘记这件事了才通过好友请求，通知他到达的时间和航班。

【那天我有比赛，没时间去接你。】凌晨一点多，Mean躺在公寓的地毯上慢慢打字。他在加拿大长大，小时候每年会跟父母回一趟泰国，进入青训队再到打NHL后就再也没回去过了。

跟父母倒是经常会用泰语说话，但是读写对于他来说是个难题，所以为了方便快捷会用英文沟通；好在他很聪明，只要慢慢想慢慢打，还是能拼凑成简单的泰语句子。

发送后等了一会儿没等到回复，Mean研究了一下他航班的时间，干脆把冰球场的地址发给他，要他自己打车过来，在接待室等自己比赛结束，他会带他一起回公寓。

那日比赛的对手并不是很难对付，可即便是这样，Mean也带领队伍做足了充分的准备迎战。不得不说，在Mean升入一队并成为领袖的三个赛季以来，这支队伍的风格更加犀利，不仅重振超强Ace退役后略显颓势的局面，还使球队经常以大比分利落赢得比赛。

不出意料，那晚的比赛是一场酣畅淋漓的胜利，冰球观众永远有使不完的热情和力量，他们用力挥舞着黑金色旗帜，高呼队长万岁。Mean如往常一样亲吻胸前的队徽，低调退场，仿佛刚刚进了三个球的人不是他一样。

赢球后的更衣室总是很热闹，有人在鬼狐狼嚎地唱歌，有人勾肩搭背地讨论一会儿去哪儿喝酒。Mean已经从淋浴间出来换了常服，背上背包。靠在衣柜上等待手机开机的期间，他吹了声口哨，朝一群人指了指自己的手表。

“拜托！明天训练一定不会迟到的！”刚才喊着去party的后卫用十分夸张的语气回应道，“我们比辛德瑞拉还有时间观念，一定在两点之前脱下舞鞋，九点之前换上冰鞋！”

大家嘻嘻哈哈笑作一团，有大胆的年轻球员邀请Mean跟他们一起出去喝酒，直接被守门员拎起来扔进淋浴间。

“我看你们得被拒绝一万次才甘心。”守门员翻了个白眼。

Mean轻轻勾起嘴角，并不是平时训练时严厉的队长表情。他边走出更衣室，边用拿着手机的手挥了挥，示意告别。

他跟那位“妈妈朋友的孩子”上一次的聊天记录还停留在前天，那是他发了地址，对方隔了十几个小时才回了一个生气的表情。

现在刚刚开机，他的手机就跳出了好几条消息提示。

【到了。】

【怎么还没结束啊，我快饿死了！！】

【愤怒.jpg】

【里面怎么这么吵，是不是打起来了？！】

【接待我的蓝眼睛美女不让我进去，不过她说是因为你们赢了。】

【我刚刚谷歌了一下你的名字。原来你这么有名啊。】

Mean下了楼梯走进大厅，找到了接待室的位置。隔着玻璃门还没有进去，他就知道为什么母亲一定要让他接待这位男孩了。

红色头发、形状古怪的耳钉、上身叠了好几层五颜六色的衣服，下身则穿了一条破很多洞的牛仔裤；放着舒服的沙发不坐，这男孩踮脚坐在行李箱上，正在专心致志地打着游戏，是前台美女的惊呼声才引起了他的反应，顺着高跟鞋的声音他向外看去。

啊，这不是谷歌上的那个人吗。

***NHL** **：** **National Hockey League** **国家冰球联盟，是一个由北美冰球队伍所组成的职业运动联盟，是全世界最高层级的职业冰球比赛，为北美四大职业运动之一。**

***MVP** **：最有价值球员**

02

每次赛后都会有不少球迷在场馆外逗留，他们总抱着能见到Mean并互动一下的期待。但Mean无论是比赛日还是训练日都会在场馆呆到很晚才离开，所以大多数球迷还是扫兴而归。

但这并不影响他们对他的热爱。竞技体育就是这样，只要你有拿得出手的战绩和良好的状态，就永远会有观众为你鼓掌。

今天怎么说也要招待一下远道而来的客人。Mean取消了赛后训练，但又怕现在出去会被围观。他应付不来这样的场面，于是只能跟眼前的人说去球馆里的餐厅吃点东西。

红发小子非常不情愿，但他偷偷瞥了眼对方的表情知道没有什么回旋的余地，便没好气地应了。毕竟他真的饿坏了。

餐厅是自助形式的，一直供应到晚上十点。Mean一日三餐的摄入都是固定的，因此他轻车熟路地取了要吃的餐食。相反地，红发少年饿得不行，看什么都想吃，装了好多食物才坐下，这时Mean已经快吃完了。

“……你这人也太没意思了吧。”红毛忍不住翻白眼了，“好歹是一起吃饭，你这样搞得我都没食欲了。”

说着，往嘴里塞了一大口意面。

少年语速很快，东西塞进嘴巴导致发音也含糊不已。Mean微微皱眉，反应过来的时候已经吃完了最后一口。

“你可以慢慢吃，我不会催你的。”Mean放下刀叉，用泰语跟他说，“但仅限于今天晚上。”

“靠！”Plan扔了叉子，跟盘子碰撞发出了巨大的响声，“你以为我想跟你在一起吗？坐了十几个小时飞机累到不行还要老子在这等你那么久，饿了半天就带我来吃这么难吃的东西！现在还用这种语气，我欠你钱了吗？”

“你要是不乐意，现在就可以离开。”Mean被他的举动惹得更加冷了脸。

“你以为我不想走？！”Plan气得连饭都不吃了，他咬牙切齿地盯着对面的人，但由于各种原因还是抑制住了爆炸的心态，“我告诉你，我也是被逼着来找你的。如果不每天在你身边打卡，我的信用卡就会被停掉。我知道你也是被迫的，但我们最好互相配合一点，平常我不会烦你，但你也别用这种语气跟我讲话！”

说完了一长串的话，他忽然想起什么，抓起手机趁对方不注意就拍了张照片，发给他老妈交差。

【见到了。】

发完就狠狠地扣下手机，重新捡起叉子进食。

一时之间饭桌上竟安静了下来，只有Plan埋头吃东西的声音。Mean冷静了一下，觉得自己刚才是有点不礼貌。就像这红发小子说的，只是维持暂时的同居关系，平时互不干涉各忙各的，倒也不是什么难事，毕竟他俩都需要完成任务。

Mean可真的无法小瞧自家妈妈热心的程度。如果他们此时闹翻了，估计她能直接从泰国飞过来数落他，他可不想再给自己添更多的烦恼。

“我的意思是，我平时训练很忙，下个周还要去别的城市比赛。如果你是来这里玩的话，我没有时间陪你。”Mean尽量耐下性子缓和气氛，“一会儿我带你回公寓会把备用钥匙给你，每天你自由活动，只要别夜不归宿、不闹出什么事情，我们就和平相处到你离开为止。”

“我不是来玩的……”Plan低低地说了一句，但也没再继续说下去，而是接着他的话回应，“知道了。你每天也配合我拍几张照片就可以，我要随时给我爸妈交差。”

两人以最大利益为先，迅速停战和解。Plan吃完了饭准备离开球场，Mean主动帮他拉过行李箱，他当然不拒绝，自己插着口袋拉上卫衣帽子，慢悠悠走在Mean后面。

一路无话。好在Mean的公寓离球场只有十分钟的步行距离。快到楼下的时候，Plan才终于开了口，只不过声音在兴奋中还掺杂着颤抖。

“我要去那个便利店！”

Mean回头看他，发现他的鼻头都是红红的。在零下十几度的天气里穿着中看不中用的缤纷薄衣和破洞裤，难怪连说话的声音都是抖的。

“你先上去吧，我去买。”Mean也想起来自己并没有给客人准备洗漱用品。

“你又不知道我要吃什么！”显然Plan跟他的脑回路是不一样的。没等对方回应，他就自己小跑着过马路进了便利店。

Mean无语地跟上去。

这边扫荡一般小吃零食捧了一大堆，那边仔细罗列着毛巾牙膏牙刷漱口杯毛巾等一系列日用品，最后在收银台碰面。

此时便利店的人格外多。轮到Plan结账的时候遇到了问题。收银员叽里咕噜说了好几句话，Plan没耐心听，只是抽出卡递给对方，谁知对方皱着眉又叽里咕噜起来，搞得后面排队的人也开始骚动。Plan听他说完后静了几秒，把卡收回钱包，台子上的东西也不管了，直接往外走。

Mean上前几步，皱着眉跟收银员低声道了歉，再把自己怀里的东西推到台子上，从钱包拿出现金说这些一起结账。

Mean一手提着一大袋子东西，一手拉着行李箱走出便利店，脸色比在餐厅的时候还差。他重新穿过马路，返回到公寓楼下，俯视正蹲在墙边玩手机的男孩。

“你如果听不懂，可以问我，没必要甩下东西就走人，很不礼貌。”Mean的语气平静，似乎只是在说很普通的事情。但是下一秒，他就把袋子和行李箱都放在了少年的面前。

“大门密码065712，二十楼。想好了就自己上来，没想好就走人。”Mean说完就进了公寓楼，没看到被“遗弃”在冷风中的红发少年是怎样一副表情。

03

赛场上的Mean和私下里的Mean是两种人。

冰球场上他是制霸全场的王者，拥有冲破一切封锁的野蛮力量，展现着对冰球的热忱；但在球场之外，别人对他最多的评价就是冷漠。

其实他只是一个有原则、不会表达自我的男孩。

Mean家境富裕，父亲是个严格的人，母亲也是一等一的优雅美人。在Mean十二岁的时候，他就被父亲送往加拿大全封闭式的贵族学校。直到初中毕业，父亲因为工作带着母亲一起迁居加拿大，这才让Mean重新跟他们一起生活。

Mean从小就展现出运动方面的天赋，来到加拿大后在学校篮球队大展身手，却在一次国家队青训选拔的时候遭遇了不公平对待。他是亚洲人，又行事低调，在学校里显得格格不入。最后是某个球技大不如他、人却精得很的白皮肤男孩顶掉了原本属于他的名额。选拔结束后，他退掉学校篮球队，只在体育课或者课余时间跟同学打一打。

这事儿他没跟父母提起过。

后来在初三的寒假，朋友拉着他一起去溜冰场活动活动。自此，他爱上了在冰上滑行的感觉，几乎把整个假期都用在冰上遛弯。即使一如既往没什么表情，但朋友们都感觉出他的心情很不错。

开学的前一天，Mean一个人提着冰鞋来到冰场。空旷的冰场上人不多，他慢悠悠地滑了几圈，期间被两个女生搭讪。他指导她们应该怎么平衡，身体要用什么姿势，一本正经到两个女孩子都忘记了自己原本的目的，听完后恍然大悟地开始照他说的练习。

Mean在她们身后停下，转身朝着场边滑去。他要离开了。

弯腰收冰刀的时候，Mean听见一个男人跟他打招呼。他直起身来，看见那男人面容慈祥，正对着他微笑。

“孩子，看过冰球比赛吗？”

男人后来成为了他的教练。可在那个时候，谁都不知道他将成为北美冰球联盟中不容小觑的顶级前锋，他将被全世界看冰球的人铭记于心。

此时Mean已经回到了公寓。他有些后悔今天没有照常训练，此刻只能皱着眉打开电视，搜索出比赛录像，从冰箱里拿出冰袋给两只腿上了冰敷。

在地毯上坐下后，他才给已经没电的手机插上数据线。几分钟后手机自动开机，铃声就迫不及待似地响起来。

Mean接起来就听见对面一阵怒吼。

“手机关机你什么意思啊？密码讲那么快我怎么记得清？！给你打了十几分钟电话了我快冻死了！赶紧给我再讲一遍！”

“没电了。”Mean先回了他第一个问题，“密码发到你手机上。”

三分钟后响起砸门的声音。Mean对这些噪音感到头疼，开门的时候依旧没给好脸色。但看见对方的眼眶和鼻子都红了个彻底，一副被他欺负了的样子，他一时之间又不知道说什么。

Plan身心俱疲。他来到这里人生地不熟，还被家长施威，就算对眼前的人再看不惯也失去了反抗的力气，只能认怂。他脱掉鞋子，撞开眼前挡着他的人，把大包小包拖进了客厅里。

“我要洗澡睡觉。”Plan一边开行李箱一边说。

“浴室在你正前方，床在你左手边，床单被单都让阿姨新换的。”Mean简洁地说，“洗漱用品刚刚买的，在袋子里。”

“就一张床。我睡沙发就可以了。”Plan抬起来扫了一圈这个房子，完完全全的一人居室。

“……我平常不睡床。”Mean在地毯上坐下，半天憋出一句，似乎是很不习惯这样客气的话语。

“哦。”Plan也没多作纠缠，硬邦邦地回道，拿出换洗的衣物进了浴室。

Mean盯着电视屏幕，自己都没发现自己在走神。回过神的时候，浴室的水声已经停了。他起身把客厅的灯关掉，只留下了卧室的壁灯。

Plan穿着短袖短裤走出来，原本张扬的红头发现在非常乖顺。Mean从卧室出来，跟他打了个照面，一时之间觉得穿越回了泰国，也觉得眼前的人莫名眼熟，这才对妈妈说过他俩小时候见过表示相信。

“这才一月份，加拿大还是很冷。”Mean别开眼轻轻说，“出门的时候多穿点。”

“？”Plan对这突然的关心有点儿不解，毕竟他俩半小时前还在比谁更生气，“……多管闲事。”

他也小声回了句。

Mean似乎是没听见，他的注意力被电视屏幕里的进球吸引。Plan等了一会儿没听见回应以为这个冰山男又气呼呼了，抬起眼一看，人家压根没搭理他。

Plan深吸一口气告诉自己要冷静，绕开他进了卧室，把门推上，就算是隔绝了客厅里的人和电视。透过磨砂玻璃，Plan看见他坐回了地毯上的位置拿起遥控器。

耳边“砰砰”敲击橡胶圆盘和冰鞋滑动的声音消失了。只有屏幕还亮着。

Plan躺上床，把头蒙进被子里，长长地叹了一口气。

他到底在干什么？不顾家人和朋友的反对，直冲冲地跑来加拿大，现在还要寄人篱下，搞得全部人包括他自己都不快乐。

……最不快乐的是，满满一箱子行李，他竟然一件厚衣服都没带。在他的时尚理念里，毛衣跟羽绒服都是不能出现的。

哪里想到会这么冷啊！幸好房间里暖气充足，他又美滋滋地穿上了短袖短裤，觉得明天可以满血复活继续以身体抵御寒冷。

床也很舒服。

Plan迷迷糊糊要睡着了，突然一个机灵摸出手机，用仅有的2%的电量找到了某个名字，发了条信息。

【我来加拿大了。】

这才心满意足地闭上眼。

04

闹钟在六点半响起，Mean伸手关掉，慢慢从沙发上坐起来。

他静了片刻才清醒过来，想起家里还有另外一个人，于是转头看向不远处的磨砂玻璃。不太真切，但床上的人应该还在熟睡着，隆起的一团没有动静。

——Mean产生了一种微妙的情绪。他独来独往成了习惯，而且自从父母回到泰国、自己搬来这个小公寓之后，就再也没有跟别人一起住过。现在突然有了一个人闯入他既定的生活之中，除却对这个人的不满，还觉得有点儿焦虑。

比如，他现在在思考做早餐要不要给对方留一份。

留了早餐，就还要担心午餐和晚餐，接下来的几天都要继续担心。这种跟某个人牵连起来的感觉实在是让人别扭。

Mean微微皱着眉头，手下已经无意识地煎了两个蛋。最后吃完出门的时候，只能把面包火腿果汁牛奶和多余的那个蛋都摆在餐桌上，自己急匆匆地离开了。

他到冰场的时候，队里大一半的人都已经就位，但只有教练敢跟Mean开玩笑，说他居然也会迟到。Mean绷着脸说了句抱歉，坐在了自己的位置上，等待会议开始复盘昨天的比赛。

复盘分析完昨天的比赛，教练布置了今天的训练任务。一天下来Mean也没离开场馆，但是难得保持手机开机，午休的时候还看了两眼。出乎他意料，Plan一直没找他，他自然也不会主动关心。

晚上例行训练结束，大部分球员都走了。每天的训练量很大，大家练完已经很疲惫了，像Mean这样精力旺盛又知道刻苦的不多。Mean拖着球杆在冰场上慢慢滑了几圈，几个没走的青训小孩儿会看眼色，都尽量避着他，结果还是被骂了。

“闭馆还有一个小时，不想练了就直接走。”Mean扫了一眼原地挥杆的几个男孩，吓得他们赶紧散开各做各的训练。

Mean其实知道如果自己在场的话他们会不自在，所以每次都是等闭馆之后再回到场上练，今天只是在场上多逗留了几分钟而已。他摘掉头盔回到更衣室，对自己一整天的状态都很不满意，却找不出原因。

他脱掉一身的装备，打开更衣柜准备先穿个外套去餐厅吃饭，但看到柜子深处的手机闪烁着光点，他下意识把手机拿起来看。

那是手机里唯一一条信息，来自十分钟前。

【喂，你什么时候回来啊。】

Mean伸向外套的另一只手慢慢放下，心里想这小子什么时候会不要这么欠揍。

【一会儿到。】

【我昨天看见便利店有卖鸡排，还有韩国泡面，如果再来一个巧克力味冰激凌就完美了！】

Mean皱起眉头，没有回复，把手机放回更衣柜，拿起毛巾和换洗衣物进了淋浴间。十分钟后他走出冰场，碰见也刚刚出来的教练。

“嘿，小子，今天这么早就走？”教练笑着揽他的肩，“要不要跟我去喝一杯？”

“……不了。”Mean难得有些局促，像是逃避训练被抓个正着，但其实这只是他自己给自己的负担，“最近家里有客人，所以我可能要多照看一点，但不会耽误训练的。”

“难怪呢！”教练拍拍他的肩，语气一如既往地热情，“这赛季快打完了，球队成绩一直很稳定，你不要老是给自己太大压力，跟家里人多相处多放松一点。”

Mean想到那头红毛就不由自主地屏气凝神，还放松呢，不添堵就很好了。他表面上没什么异议地点头，跟教练在停车场内分别。

想到手机上鸡排、泡面、冰激凌什么的，Mean抿着嘴，启动了车子。冰场离公寓很近，平常他几乎不开车，今天却例外了。来到离冰场几条街外的一家餐厅，他点了一份鸡胸肉沙拉，一份牛排和两份意面。

他经常来这家餐厅，熟到不用翻菜单就能点好自己需要的食物。但这次，他拿着菜单，默默翻到了最后一页。

“……再来一份巧克力冰激凌蛋糕，全部打包。”

Mean回到公寓就看见有人霸占了他的地盘——Plan整个人躺在沙发上，听见开门的声音懒懒地抬了一下手。

“你终于回来了。”他一说话，带着重重的鼻音。

“……你生病了？”

“有点感冒而已。”Plan从沙发上爬起来，盯着被放在餐桌上的食物挪动脚步，“我快要饿死了，你有给我带我点的东西吗？还有，这沙发真的很舒服，怪不得你爱睡这里呢……”

“生病了不跟我说？”Mean环视了一圈自己的小房子，已经不复原来的整洁有序，“……你是不是一天都没出门。”

几乎是肯定句。

“我靠鸡排怎么变成牛排了！是我病出幻觉了吗？”Plan也不知道听没听见他两个问句，只顾着拆餐盒，“泡面变成意面了！啊，冰激凌也进化成蛋糕了！……这沙拉是怎么回事，我不吃草。”

Plan简直要感动死了，霎时觉得这男的对自己真好，比亲爸亲妈还好，感动了两秒就立刻对蛋糕下手了。

Mean把找出来的感冒药“啪”的一声放在他面前，然后把自己的沙拉和意面拿到客厅，打开电视去吃了。

“对了，你家电视没有别的台吗？我一打开就是冰球比赛，调来调去也没别的频道。”Plan含糊着，“而且我翻了好几个录像也没看到你哎。”

Mean盯着电视没回应。

Plan今天一个人呆了一天太无聊了，加上对方给他带了这么好吃的东西，他就忍不住多动的性子，非要跟对方搭上话。他捧着餐盒凑到客厅，在地毯上盘腿坐下。

“你每天都要训练到这么晚吗？”

“从明天开始，我凌晨才会回来。一日三餐和出行，你自己看着办。”

“……靠。”Plan吸吸鼻子。

Mean难得把视线从比赛上移开，低头看了看红色头毛。

“……你到底是来干嘛的？”Mean不是八卦，只是单纯好奇。眼前这人英语不太好，对这个地方也没表现出太大的兴趣，今天还在屋子里闷了一天，仿佛是单纯来给自己添麻烦的。

“你管我啊。”Plan静了几秒，继续暴风吸入食物。

“没事就赶紧回去吧，这个地方不适合你。”Mean懒得跟他计较，只是下了逐客令。

这回轮到Plan不说话了。他一边看看电视，一边低头吃东西，直到餐盒见空，他起身把东西扔进垃圾桶，直接返回卧室。

关门之前他扶着门框，似乎是想说什么，但最后只是把门关上了。Mean当作什么也没看见。

Plan按亮手机，盯着对话框发了会儿呆。

【学校事情很多，我很忙，应该没时间见你，不好意思。】

什么很忙。Plan看着这条下午回复来的信息，现在才动了动手指。

【没关系。】

05

Plan不太认床，对环境的适应能力也挺强，不知道为什么这次来加拿大就直接生了病。

他吃过晚饭就昏昏沉沉地倒在床上了，做了几个不舒服的梦。半夜他惊醒，朦胧地坐在床上，反应半天才想起自己在哪。

屋子里全部黑了。Plan摸索着开了床头的灯，下床去趟厕所刷个牙继续睡。他经过客厅，隐约看见体型庞大的身影侧身躺在地毯上。他先去刷牙洗脸，出来的时候忍不住想走近看看，睡在地毯上能舒服吗。

Mean也穿着短袖短裤，长期锻炼的良好身材就完全遮不住了。Plan把人从头到尾打量了一番，忍不住啧啧称叹，但撇撇嘴又觉得没什么了不起的，毕竟脾气不太行。

不像学长，永远都笑笑的样子，经常坐在舞台的右前方位置看自己打鼓，结束了还会请自己吃宵夜。

他不禁弯腿蹲下，想起那条有些冷漠的短信，不明白对方避而不见的态度。或许是真的很忙？可自己明明都来到加拿大了，见一面会这么难吗？

……难道就这样回去吗。

Plan吸吸鼻子，觉得很难受。没看见地毯上的人缓缓睁开了眼。

“……药在桌子上。”

Plan吓了一跳，从纷乱的思绪中抽出来，才发现Mean闪烁却并不怎么温和的眼神正看着自己。

“哦……不好意思啊，吵醒你了。”Plan站起来，腿有点儿麻，缓缓向餐桌移去。

“等等。”Mean倒是利索地起身，打开了餐厅的灯，观察了几秒Plan红得不正常的脸颊，收起了感冒药。

“发烧的话，吃这个没用。”

“没这么严重吧……”Plan下意识地喃喃道，没发现自己的语气跟平时有多么不一样。Mean顿了顿，不太自然地摸了下他的额头，更加确定了自己的猜测。

“家里没有别的药，换下衣服，我带你去医院。”

Plan很久没生过病，加上他从小就在家里娇生惯养的，即使这一两年叛逆非要搞乐队不好好学习什么的，家人也从来没有真的让他吃过苦，姐姐还总是时不时偷偷给他打钱。这下在外国病倒了，Plan心理生理都受到巨大打击，倒是乖乖地去翻行李换衣服了。

折腾了十来分钟，Plan穿好了，却换来早就等在门口的冰球选手的叹息。

“都生病了，不能多穿点吗？”

“这已经是我带的最厚的衣服了。”Plan瞅瞅自己身上的卫衣加牛仔外套，首次挺心虚，挺后悔。

Mean只能走进卧室，从自己的衣柜里拿出了款式和颜色都差不多的一件羽绒服，扔到了Plan的怀里。

“这也太丑……”Plan都不想仔细打量，话还没说完看见对方不好看的表情，把后面几个字吞下去，不太情愿地把衣服穿上了。

黑色太素，长长的还显得自己特矮小。Plan甩了甩袖子，闻到了一股淡淡的薄荷香气，是卫生间摆着的那瓶洗发水的味道，他昨天也用了。

算了，这人脾气差了点、洗发水味道冷淡了点，人还是不错的。Plan第无数次抚慰自己的心灵，把拉链拉到只露出一双眼睛，跟在Mean后面出门了。

Plan一上车就歪倒靠着车窗睡，Mean一路平稳开到了某家私人诊所后把他叫醒下车，轻轻托着他的背，防止他摇摇晃晃撞到什么。一路上，遇到的医护人员都跟Mean问好，Mean只是淡淡地点点头，一旁的Plan偷看了几眼，都是美女。

够受欢迎的嘛。

量了体温，39度。医生不主张打针，开了两盒药就让回去按时吃好好休息，观察两天再说。

“什么啊……都这样了还不给打针么。”Plan嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，仿佛觉得来这一趟很亏，赖在椅子上不想走。

“听医生的。”Mean拿着药单，“坐这等我几分钟，我去拿药。”

Plan没力气挣扎了，蔫蔫地坐在椅子上玩手机。他给乐队群聊里狂发哭哭抓狂的表情包，最后在其他三人的问号脸中才说自己生病了。

“你是Mean的朋友吗？”Plan一抬头，发现医生正看着他。

其实Plan会讲英语，上次在便利店纯属心情不好。但他不知道自己算不算朋友，只能敷衍地点点头。

“很少见他的朋友，通常他来这里总是一个人，或者是球队的工作人员。”

Plan从手机里分了神出来，不知道医生为什么要跟他说这些，可是他下意识将话题接下去。

“……他经常来吗？”

“这里是Mean家里投资的私人诊所，他的身体是由诊所的专门团队负责，平常都在球队待命，出现严重问题的时候会来这里检查恢复。去年赛季结束，他腿伤复发，几乎天天来报道，才在新赛季开始前勉强恢复了。”

“腿伤……”Plan重复了一下，似乎对这个概念很陌生。

“即使是大球星，也总归是普通人，不是吗？”医生笑了笑，“他是一个很优秀的冰球选手，毫无疑问。但……”

“但？”Plan还想问下去，可是Mean已经拿着药回来了。

“没什么。回去吧，还不好的话就再来。”医生挥挥手，低头翻看起手上的资料。

回到车上立刻吃了药，但Plan此时却不太有睡意，总是想偷偷瞟几眼旁边开车的人，事实上也这么做了。

“……有话就说。”Mean又不是察觉不到，先开口了。

“都凌晨两点了哎。”Plan假装自然地看了看手机上显示的时间，“你还要一大早去训练啊？”

“嗯。”

“太辛苦了。”

Mean听到这句话，忍不住偏头看了眼副驾驶，似乎在奇怪为什么对话会是这种走向。

“球队下个周要去别的地方比赛，你最好这两天好起来，赶快回泰国。”

“干嘛总是赶我走啊……我不想回去。”Plan皱着眉，把整张脸缩到了羽绒服里，他在这个夜晚get到了这种衣服是如此实用，既保暖还能当鸵鸟。

“如果你出事，我也要负责任，但我没那么多时间和精力照看你，更不可能时时刻刻绑在一起。”

“我吃完药就会好的。你不要再教训病号了好不好？！我也没乱跑啊，不是乖乖窝在公寓里么，上哪儿找我这么有素质的住客啊。而且反过来说，你一个人住多危险，出了什么事也没人管，现在有了我，我可以关心你啊！”

真不知道生病的人怎么还这么能说会道，Mean被他说得没法反驳，只能专心开车，带着热心住客回公寓了。

06

回公寓后两人都立刻睡觉了。第二天Plan醒了之后仍然只看见桌子上的早餐，那人估计又一大早就出门了。

吃完早餐后又吃了次药，Plan瘫在沙发上，觉得比起昨天来舒服了许多，人也不烧了。这两天可把他给闷得够受，现在好了点儿就捞起手机，先回了妈妈和姐姐的信息，然后打开地图搜着什么。

可是没过多久，他又烦躁地把手机扔到一边。长这么大以来，从来都是别人围着他转，以他的喜怒哀乐为中心，很少有他自己贴着冷屁股往上赶的时候。现在跟家里闹别扭、还头脑发热直接来了加拿大，他病了一场后现在静下心想想，感觉真是丢脸丢到国外了。

手机在远处震动了几下，Plan还是飞快起身捡回来看，是乐队那几个小伙伴在关心他怎么样了。他动动手指，简单回复了没事。

【妹妹快回来吧，乐队需要你呐！】

“死Title不要叫我妹妹！”Plan恨恨地直接发了条语音。

【妹妹生气了哈哈哈哈哈！听起来没生病嘛！】Gun也来凑热闹。

乐队四个人，Plan是大三，主唱Title和贝斯手Gun都是大二的，键盘Perth则是大一生。但是除了善良听话的Perth，其他两个人总是爱开Plan的玩笑，称他为妹妹，虽然因为这个称呼，他们俩已经被打了很多次。

【P，好点了吗？什么时候回来？】Perth发了个可怜兮兮的表情。

【不要太想我呐。就快回去了。】

Plan不是爱表达内心的类型，但他明白，这几个人都知道他来加拿大是为了什么，此时的玩笑话也只是在表露他们的关心。

在来之前，他们就曾劝过他不要太冲动。可他当时在跟家里闹矛盾的情况下，什么都听不进去，只觉得身边的这些人都是坏蛋，以前对他好，现在就都不支持他，只有总是来看自己演出的学长是那么亲切。

学长对他说，我永远是Plan的粉丝呐。

即使后来学长去加拿大念书，他仍然牢牢地把这句话放在心里，将手中的鼓槌握紧。哪怕是到家人逼迫他放弃音乐，到家族企业上班，他也坚决不妥协。

可是现在，分别了不到半年的时间，Plan心灰意冷想跟学长见一面，却被学长拒绝了。而以自己的个性，是绝对不会再问第二次的。

好烦好烦。

也许真的该回去了。

他的思绪飘了好几圈，不知怎么地，忽然想起凌晨时那医生说的和没说完的话。

即使是大球星，也总归是普通人。可Plan觉得Mean看起来一点也不像有烦恼的人，他过着顺风顺水的人生，有自己的追求，即使功成名就也依然很努力地训练。

……怎么可能跟自己一样，有消灭不完的烦恼啊。

Plan百无聊赖地打开电视机，这次按了一下遥控器，竟然就在屏幕上看到了Mean的身影。只见Mean正控球加速冲向球门，面对着围挡的两三个人丝毫没有退却的架势。正当他准备挥杆射门的时候，突然从左侧冲出来一个对方球员，把他狠狠撞了出去。

“喂——！”Plan瞪着眼睛，失声喊了出来。

Mean被巨大的冲击力顶到了护栏上，裁判吹响了勺子，前去观察他的情况。Mean扶着护栏慢慢站了起来，喘了几下，示意裁判没事，拖着球杆滑向球场中央。

Plan之前从没看过冰球。来到这里之后，虽然电视里都是冰球比赛的录像，但他看了几眼就觉得没什么意思，只是伴随着球场的喧闹声低头打游戏。可是现在，他看到凌晨沉默着照顾自己的人在球场上无坚不摧的样子，只听到自己的心脏也跟着被球杆挥起的冰球那样，砰砰地响。

“他是一个很优秀的冰球选手……”

“但……”

但他承受着比普通人多了千百倍的伤痛和压力。

Mean正在冰场上组织队员们做上午的最后一组滑行训练，突然看见有个工作人员在场边冲他招手。他滑过去，问有什么事情。

“有个男孩子在楼下，急着要见你。问他什么事，他也不说……”工作人员很苦恼的样子，“对不起，我知道规定不能打扰你们训练，但他看起来表情不太好……”

Mean第一反应就是那小子病情加重了。他先回去交代好大家训练完就解散休息，然后急匆匆地摘掉头盔，衣服都没换就跟着工作人员下楼。在大厅里，两人隔着十几米的距离，都一脸复杂地看着对方，脚下的步子却在见到的这一刻加快。

“喂……”

“我要跟你去比赛！”

两人同时开口。

大厅里的音乐照常响着，从上一首播到了下一首，轻松的曲调和富有磁性的声音响起。

“This thing called love

I just can’t handle it

This thing called love

I must get round to it

I ain’t ready, crazy little thing called love”

前台接待的蓝眼睛美女偷偷举起手机，记录下了两人傻里傻气的表情。

07

俩人后知后觉才发现这个场面有多么奇怪。

看着Mean轻轻皱眉有些困惑的表情，Plan突然有点不好意思，低头往后退了两步，盯着自己的脚尖才解释起来。

“我好得差不多了……感觉出去玩一玩才有意思啊，不然就这么回去，我机票钱都亏死了……”

“……你着急见我，就是想跟我说这个？”Mean想到刚才自己那么紧张，有点无语，把被汗水浸湿的头发往后撩。

“是啊！这不是很紧急的事情吗！你要是背着我自己跑了我找谁说理去啊！你要是不同意，我……我让我妈告诉你妈。”Plan理直气壮地喊道，却还是没抬头，把羽绒服的帽子扣在脑袋上，“好了说完了我走了。”

“等下。”Mean扣住他的肩膀，没让他逃掉，反而让他往自己的方向来，“我上去换个衣服，一起吃午饭。”

“啊……不会又要在这里吃没味道的营养餐吧……”Plan下意识望向球馆餐厅的方向，苦着脸抱怨。

“带你出去吃。”Mean把他推进电梯。

进了冰球场，Mean让他去观众席坐一会儿，等他训练完再去更衣室换衣服。Plan摸索着进入了观众席，边往中间走，边一眼看见球场上的Mean归队。

不知道为什么在一群彪形大汉中，Mean是如此显眼，Plan都不用仔细辨别就能看见哪个是他。他坐在空旷的观众席上，有点儿想象不出比赛录像里那座无虚席、喧闹沸腾的场面，只有砰砰的声音依旧在耳边。

他不禁回忆起前些时候那莫名的心理反应——心跳加速、紧张不安。这种情绪甚至促使他就这样跑来冰球场找Mean，直到看着对方好好地站在了他的面前，他才松了口气。

不远处的Mean正保持着滑行姿势，跟队员们一起速滑。几圈后训练结束，Mean只说下午按时到，就让大家解散。男孩们三三两两地从冰球场离开时都注意到了观众席上的红色头发，守门员凑到Mean的跟前撞了撞他的肩。

“哟，这么辣的男孩儿哪来的啊。”守门员笑嘻嘻地，他是个gay，大家都知道，“介绍认识一下呗？”

Mean淡淡瞥了他一眼，眼神里带了凌厉。

“你动不起。”

“我靠，你该不会生气了吧？”守门员第一次看他为了冰球以外的事情露出这种表情，不觉害怕反倒更欠扁了，“难道他是你男朋友？”

在场的人都有八卦的心思，不像以前那样训练结束后一个比一个跑得快，现在都磨蹭在八卦中心竖着耳朵。听到这里，大家都爆发起哄声，更加肆无忌惮地往观众席上看。

Plan还不知道自己正被一群男孩讨论着，只是看到场上的人都往下撤，他也站起来，眼睛跟着Mean。

“你们要是不想走，就继续练。”Mean反手钳制住守门员把他往场上拉，守门员连连求饶，Mean这才放过他，用球杆敲了敲冰面，示意都赶紧滚蛋。看到他们都走了，Mean滑到Plan在的地方，抬头看他。

“在这儿等我，我换衣服出来。”Mean顿了顿，别看眼说了句，“帽子戴上，冰场里温度很低。”

“哦。”Plan没觉得有什么奇怪，乖乖戴上了，“你快点儿，我饿死了。”

Mean快速冲澡吹头发换衣服不过五分钟，带着刚刚吃完早餐又喊饿的小少爷去了球馆附近的一家小餐厅。餐厅虽然小，但已经开了十几年，干净又好吃。Plan埋头苦吃，还抱怨那天晚上怎么不带他来这里。

Mean没回答他，不过边吃边看几眼对面嚼东西的人，自己吃东西的速度倒没那么快了。

男朋友……Mean确实是同性恋，从他初中的时候，他就已经确定了自己的性向。

他谈过两次恋爱，可是他对这两段恋情都没有什么特别的感觉，只是从被追求开始，到被甩结束。他们跟他分手的原因都是一样的：在Mean的心里，他们永远没冰球重要。

这还只是高中的时候，等到他高中毕业、进入职业联赛后，谈恋爱这件事情早就被他抛到脑后，更没有什么混乱的私生活。他活得太自律，甚至有人说他不像个冰球选手。

Mean对这些评论不置一词，他只是坚信现在有更重要的事情要做，而这件事就是冰球。

要问他对Plan有不一样的感情吗？一开始他被他的叛逆搞得有些措手不及，毕竟身处成年人的社会，Mean很久没见过这种小儿科的叛逆了。后来几天反倒接受了，又觉得他生病还是蛮可怜的，最初的偏见慢慢没那么严重。

今天突然的担心是出乎了自己的意料的，叫他一起吃饭也并不是他会做出的举动。可要说什么不一样的感情……倒还真不至于。

他只是觉得应该照顾一下这个泰国男孩，虽然他这么莽撞地闯入了自己的生活，打乱了自己的节奏。

现在还说要跟他去外地比赛。

“……你认真的吗，要跟我去比赛？”

“当然啊，谁跟你开玩笑。”Plan用奇怪的目光看了他一下，“我以前没看过冰球呢，好像蛮有……意思的。”

Plan其实心里觉得并不怎么有意思，在他看来这运动有点暴力，不留余地。他只是好奇为什么Mean会把冰球看得如此重要。

“而且我下个周就要走了，我自己英语不好又没法逛，只能你带我走啊。”

“下个周走吗？”Mean停了下刀叉，接着恢复正常。

“暂时是这么定的。”

这个话题结束，两人都没再说话，气氛变得有些僵持。打破沉默的是别桌的客人，他们认出了Mean，小声惊呼着想得到合影和签名。

“抱歉，我跟朋友在一起，不太方便合影。”Mean依旧是冷淡的表情，“可以签名。”

能签名就已经很幸运了，这些球迷没有多做纠缠，高高兴兴得到签名就不再打扰，但是都在偷偷打量Mean和他的朋友。

Plan也能察觉到，想想以这冰山男的性格，肯定不喜欢被围观。于是他两三下吃完了东西，摸摸肚子打了个嗝，意思是可以了。

Mean让他把衣服穿好，自己先去前台结账。从餐桌走到前台几米的距离，他想着刚才Plan吃饱了憨憨的模样，没忍住微微翘起嘴角。

08

外出比赛之前的这几天，俩人相处起来没发生什么矛盾，反而越来越默契。

Plan在维护自我身心健康方面非常上心，每天按时吃药又被Mean强行带去诊所复查了一下，除了还有点咳嗽，已经好得差不多了；Mean原本以为自己少不了要操心对方的衣食住行，没想到Plan竟然每天下午都穿着那件儿黑色羽绒服来冰球馆报道，理由是天气太冷，出行难度太大，在这儿逛逛也挺有意思。

于是俩人倒是过上了规律的生活：Plan每天下午来球馆坐在观众席上打游戏，晚上两人一起去外面的餐馆吃饭，接着Mean回球馆自己训练，Plan自由活动或是直接回公寓。

期间两位妈妈都给各自的儿子打过电话，得知他们竟然相处得不错，都开心地不得了，也不再那么频繁地发短信询问了。

Plan一下又一下摧残着盘子里的沙拉，兴致缺缺。今天球队教练难得发了火，所有人晚上都要加练，来不及出去，晚餐只能在球馆餐厅里解决。

平时餐厅里不怎么见得到这支球队，现在都乖乖坐在餐桌前一起戳沙拉。

只有Mean心态平和，安静地吃完了东西。他没有玩手机的习惯，像往常一样靠在椅子上看着对面像松鼠一样嚼东西。

Plan已经被他看习惯了，吃得很自在。

“我们后天出发，你真的要跟我们一起去？”Mean又重复了一遍这个问题，不过他已经觉得带他去挺好的，不至于让一个英语不好的人自己待在多伦多，在自己眼皮子底下省了很多担心。

“当然啊！”Plan翻个白眼，“你能不能管理一下你的高冷人设，不要那么唠叨。”

“那今天晚上回去收拾两件换洗衣服，后天去了先住一晚，第二天比赛，第三天回。”

“哦还有这麻烦事……”提到收行李，Plan立马蔫了几秒，不过立刻振奋起来，“我一定穿得特酷特帅气，不给你丢脸！”

Mean想想他满箱子的五颜六色，表情难得也有点五颜六色。

只听“咔嚓”一声，Mean回过神来，发现Plan已经笑得歪倒在椅子上。

“我可不是故意偷拍你啊！我要发给我妈报备的，哎不过比起前几张，这张你总算有点表情了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Plan随手翻起相册，欣赏一下最近的杰作。嚯，不得不承认，就算表情都不太美丽，这男的无论什么角度都够完美的。

“发完赶快删了。”Mean冷着脸说，耳朵却悄悄泛起了红。

“删了删了，谁要留啊，多占内存。”Plan嘴上答应着，实际上暗中吐吐舌头，关掉相册。

“对了，你们今晚集体训练，你就不加训到凌晨了吧？哎要不我在这等你，结束了之后我们去吃夜宵呗……”

Mean抱着肩无奈地抿抿嘴，嗯了一声。

Plan幸福地倒在椅子上玩手机。

晚餐时间结束，队员们陆陆续续走出餐厅，Plan跟在Mean后面连着打了好几个呵欠，到了大堂，Mean停下脚步想说让他先回去睡觉，结果没看路的红发小恶魔直接撞他身上了。

“我靠好痛……你也太结实了……”Plan把自己撞醒了，吃痛地捂着额头抬起眼睛。这一抬头不要紧，旁边忽然响起了一个迟疑的声音。

“……Plan？”

Plan偏过头看去，一下子愣在了原地，结结巴巴地开口。

“学、学长？”

“好巧，竟然在这里碰见你。”被称作学长的男人微笑着拉着身边的人走近，Plan这才注意到他旁边还有一位长相精致的外国男孩。

“是……很巧。”Plan艰难地吐着字。不知为什么，他竟然有点心虚，不敢看就在他身边的Mean。

“实在对不起呐，最近学校里事情很多，知道你来了却没有空见你。今天刚刚空出点时间，他是个冰球迷，非要来看最近在这里的冰球展览，我们就来了。对了，还没介绍，”学长不说泰语了，换为英语，“这是我的恋人Eric；宝贝，这是我在泰国的同学，Plan。”

“嗨，很高兴见到你。”Eric扬起笑容时美得更加惊艳，他向Plan伸出手。

Plan表情却从惊讶到冷淡，并没有回应。Eric笑容不变，又把手伸向了Plan旁边的人。

“Mean，没想到这么幸运能见到你，我是你的粉丝，能碰到你真的太开心啦！”

Mean与他握了手，说了句谢谢，目光只在面前的二人身上扫了一秒就回到Plan身上。

“我们训练要开始了，进去吧。”

“那我们先走了。”Plan听到这句话像是自己要训练了一样，留了这几个字就拉着Mean往里走，丝毫没管学长和旁边那位男孩是什么反应。

Plan没按电梯，直接钻入了旁边的消防通道往上爬楼梯，此时他已经松开Mean了。他哼哧哼哧地往上爬，跟在后面的只有轻轻的脚步声。

爬到一半，Plan喘着气停下，静了几秒，突然爆发了。

“你以为你自己很了不起吗？”在昏暗的楼道灯光下，Plan却完全不柔和，像只发了狂的小兽一样冲Mean喊叫，“是，真的很了不起，对谁都很有礼貌！谁跟你伸手你都要握是吧，都要说谢谢是吧？！不像我，到哪都被人讨厌！”

本来在这种情况下见到学长就够窘迫了，他性子发作不想理他，也不想理他那个男孩。万万没想到，自己旁边的这家伙就这么懂礼貌、这么绅士？！小美人把手递给他，他就握！这下Plan不仅觉得窘迫，还怒火中烧。这下所有人都背叛他了。

“我知道，你们都喜欢那样儿的，换作是我我也喜欢。”Plan又累又气，抽抽了半天，眼圈都红了，“我走就是了！”

他下了两阶楼梯，刚要跟被骂得狗血淋头的人擦肩而过，手腕就被握住了。他抬头瞪Mean，发现对方竟然没有一点被骂的恼火，还对他说——

“对不起，让你生气了。”Mean看着他的眼神一如往常的平静，却多了点Plan看不懂的东西，“我并没有想那么多，但是因为这样惹你生气了，抱歉。”

“你、你……”Plan当然完全没有想到他会给自己道歉，一时之间噙着刚才生气的泪水完全结巴了。

“别生气了。”更不可思议的是，Mean重复了一遍，又加了一句，“我不喜欢那样的。”

Plan彻底不会说话了。

09

好半天，Plan才把手抽回来背在身后，没了刚才的凌厉，此时飘忽不定地看看这里、看看那里。

“……我管你喜欢什么样的……”一拳头打在棉花上，Plan的脾气说没就没，却还是逞强嘴硬不肯低头。

“嗯。”Mean淡淡地应了一声，惹得对方忍不住把视线又投在了他的身上。Mean看着他那喷完火后只剩下余焰的眼神，觉得心里被什么勾了一下。想到刚才他的样子，也不生气，反而笑了下。

Plan没怎么见过他笑，现在在这种微妙的气氛下见到，一时之间就这么傻傻地看着他笑起来眼睛眯起的样子。

跟平时太不一样了，简直惊为天人。要不是真的太不合时宜，他都想掏出手机来咔嚓一下了。

到底在胡乱想什么！Plan慌张地往后退了一下想拉开距离，结果没控制好幅度，差点摔下楼梯。Mean眼疾手快地拉住他，却被他站好后躲开。

“我，我先回去了。你快去训练吧。”Plan说完就蹭蹭地下楼，不给对方回答的机会。

这次，没有脚步声跟在他后面了。

Plan一路奔回公寓，两秒钟输了密码进去，关上门后连羽绒服都没脱就靠在门边坐下了。屋里暖和，他闷在衣服里，脸红得要命。

他脑袋里乱七八糟，一会想到学长，一会想到Mean，还时不时蹦出那张精致的面容。他长长地“啊”了一声，把一头红毛撩得横七竖八。

为什么会冲Mean发脾气啊？他现在回想一下，只能想起Mean跟那少年握手的画面，学长的表情和介绍少年的语气只是模糊地在他脑海里飞过。如果只是单纯拿无辜的人出气，Plan觉得自己没那么混账。当时的确是看到他俩握了手才燃起火苗，直接燃到头顶了。

直到现在还印象深刻！

然后、然后Mean给他道歉……他在泰国的时候，别人最多开玩笑逗他，如果看到他真的生气翻脸，都会一个比一个着急地哄他安慰他。他从小到大最不缺的就是别人的低头和道歉。

可唯独这一次，他惊慌得不得了，甚至觉得是自己在无理取闹。

他翻出手机，想了想直接给损友Title打了个电话。

响了好一会儿，对方才接起来。

“哦咦，你认真的吗？一大早给我打电话？我才睡下没多久啊……”

“你觉得我怎么样啊？”没管对方的抱怨，Plan问他。

“？你怎么了？受什么刺激了？”Title被他这个问题塞住，“就，就挺好的啊……”

“哪里好？”

“……”Title被他彻底弄醒了，“哪都好，人见人爱，花见花开。”

“那你喜欢我这样的吗？”

Title惊了。

“Plan Rathavit！我是直男！我们只是单纯的兄弟之情，你可千万别爱上我啊！”

“……谁会爱上你啊！”Plan怒声道，“我，我只是……算了跟你讲你也不懂，挂了。”

把人吵醒又立刻抛弃，放在以前，Plan完全不会有愧疚的念头；但是今天他挂了人家的电话，忽然想到如果Mean知道的话，一定会皱起好看的眉头，无声地谴责自己。

Plan不知怎么就点开了跟Title的对话框，发了一条信息过去。

【吵到你睡觉啦，Sorry呐】

很快，Title回复了满屏幕的问号。又过了几秒，他在乐队的群聊里发了这段截图，又写道：兄弟们，妹妹在加拿大疯了。

然而Plan已经无暇理会这些，他点开相册，一下一下戳着屏幕来回翻看这几天给Mean拍的高清特写，大多数时候表情冷酷，有一两张是被偷拍的茫然，还有今晚被记录下来的复杂又有点好笑的神情。

就是没有笑的样子。

Plan觉得不应该跟他吵架，否则就可以拿手机拍他笑的样子了。但转念一想，如果不吵架，他怎么会看到Mean冲他笑啊？

可是为什么他跟他吵架，他会笑啊……而且并不是讽刺或者愤怒的笑。

Plan正对这一切感到无解，手机突然震动了几下。他一下子紧张，不会是Mean找他吧？他手心冒汗，解锁屏幕，发现不是Mean，而是学长。

学长先对之前没时间见他的事情表示歉意，接着又说这段时间比较空，可以见面叙叙旧，还说看起来他跟Mean很熟悉的样子。

【如果可以的话，叫Mean一起出来聚可以吗？我请客。我恋人是他的忠实球迷，上次还没来得及要个签名或者合影你们就走了呐。】

放到之前，看到学长给他发这么多条信息，他一定乐坏了，恨不得回个几十条，可现在他一点回复的欲望也没有。他突然觉得对方是那么地普通，跟以前总是来看他演出、还鼓励他坚持下去的人不是同一个人。

再转念一想，如果当时没有学长的支持，他难道就真的会放下鼓槌吗？Plan第一次问自己这个问题。

不会的。他不会为了谁放弃音乐，就像Mean也不会为了什么人什么事放弃冰球。只是在那个时候，Plan需要来自外界的力量给自己一点安慰，而学长正好给了。

但自从跟Mean相识，仅仅是目睹了对方顽强拼搏的样子，他就从中获得了巨大的力量，胜过别人跟他说过的千言万语。

Mean……

直到屏幕暗下，Plan也没有回复学长。他之前对学长有崇拜、有感激、有思念，但他从来没搞清楚这到底算不算喜欢，也搞不清楚学长到底有没有喜欢过他。

然而在这一刻，一个清晰的念头直直地闯入了他的脑海。

他好像喜欢上Mean了。

10

出发的那一天，Plan在闹钟响之前就醒了，连Mean都还没起。

这两天他都没怎么睡好。前天晚上的夜宵不了了之，在Mean回来之前他早早躲进被子里，等他回来之后更是装作已经睡着了，其实一直到凌晨三四点才勉强入睡；昨天他又借口要收拾东西，给Mean发了讯息说今天不去冰球馆，直到下午Mean结束训练，打来电话说回公寓接他去吃饭。

等餐的时候，Mean把门票给了他。

“哇，这么靠前的座位啊！”Plan看见票上的排数和座位，吃了一惊。

“每场比赛，球员都会有一两张球票可以给朋友或者家属。”Mean看着他说，“这次是去客场，只有这块区域是我们球队的球迷，你不要乱跑，就跟他们在一起，知道吗？”

“知道啦，我人生地不熟怎么会乱跑。”以前听对方唠叨，Plan还想翻白眼，现在脸上却挂着红红的颜色，有点儿小声地问道，“你只给了我一个人吗？”

Mean嗯了一声。

“之前有给过别人吗？“他装作随意地跟Mean聊天，对方似笑非笑地看着他。

“有。”

Plan表情变得不怎么好看，哦了一下就低着头又开始残害沙拉。

“我妈和我爸都来看过，只不过妈妈接受不了这样的运动，总是心疼我。爸爸忙于工作和应酬，加上他们俩后来都回了泰国，总共只来看过三次现场。”Mean逗完他开始慢慢解释，“跟我关系不错的几个朋友都去了别的城市念书或者工作，也都很忙。“

“所以，我是你邀请的第一个朋友吗？”听到这里，Plan睁大圆溜溜的眼睛问他。

Mean跟他对视了几秒，轻轻笑了。Plan对别人的态度从来都不敏感，可是现在他觉得对方虽然没说一个字，却已经告诉他答案。

“我会为你加油的！喊超大声！”Plan举起了握着叉子的手，“但是我看录像里大家都好能喊啊……如果我喊你，你能听见吗？”

“你可以试试。”Mean认真地回答道。然后他看见对方因为他的回答更加充满了活力，没发现自己的神情也跟着生动了许多。

出发的那天，Plan醒得比他还早，在卧室里悄悄搞变装小游戏，等到客厅里传来了闹钟的声音，他才敢拉开门去卫生间洗漱。Mean还坐在沙发上清醒，只看见一道红光闪过。等Plan出来的时候，他才看清对方的行头。

嚯，果然一身红。

“你最好别这么穿。”Mean一边走去卫生间一边轻飘飘地丢了一句。

“凭什么啊，不好看？！我昨天下午就想好今天要这么穿了！”自己的时尚感居然遭到质疑，就算他是喜欢的人也不能够啊！Plan气鼓鼓地喊道。

“挺好看的。”卫生间传来Mean的声音，“就是容易被我队友们扔下车。”

“为什么？嫉妒我帅啊？”

“因为跟我们比赛的球队代表色是红色。”

Plan一下没声了。Mean出来的时候，看见他一张小脸儿皱起来，嘟囔着“为什么不早说”。他赤裸着上半身靠近Plan，对方耳朵慢慢红起来，却开始闹脾气了。

“我不管，我想穿。”

“那我有个条件。”Mean拉着他走进卧室，打开衣柜，“感冒才刚好，别折腾，拿件羽绒服穿上。”

“穿上羽绒服谁还知道我里面穿了什么啊！”

“我知道。”

“……”

Mean还等着他继续反驳呢，结果这小孩居然没了声音，慢吞吞从衣柜里选了一件短款羽绒服套在了卫衣外面。

“这样行了吧……”

“嗯。”Mean觉得明明穿得多一点才又好看又保暖，于是加了句，“这样很好看。”

“有什么好看的……”Mean不知道现在的Plan就差冒烟儿了。红发少年搓搓自己的脸，下意识地嘀咕了一句，轻飘飘地离开卧室去照镜子，发现确实挺好看的。

绝对不是因为Mean夸他了！

两人收拾好之后就去冰球馆跟队伍会合，上了大巴车。这几天队里的球员和工作人员都对Mean身边的人见怪不怪了，甚至还有人会跟Plan打招呼。每次没等Plan开口，Mean就说他英语不太好，Plan在他后面做鬼脸不反驳，省了跟陌生人社交的烦恼。

大巴的最后一排只有他们两个人。平时车里挺闹腾的，但是明天面对的对手很强劲，这几天训练又不顺利，大家都各自戴着耳机不怎么交谈，反倒是平时沉默寡言的Mean这时候被Plan扯着瞎聊。

“这场比赛很难打吗？”

“如果赢了，我们就直接进季后赛了。所以对方不会轻易放过我们的。”

“啊……反正我看不懂，不过看到你进球我就会喊的！你可别装作听不见啊！”

Mean偏过头看他，冬日里的阳光透过窗户洒在了Plan的脸上，亮亮的。

“那如果……我没进球呢？”

Plan带着光把脸也转向了他，带着理所当然的表情和语气回答他——

“当然也会喊啊！只是……只是你不要受伤啊，我可没力气照顾你……”

两个人悄悄说着话，直到后来Plan被车晃得昏昏欲睡，头一点一点的。Mean身子倾斜了一点，让对方把脑袋点到了他的肩膀上，轻轻蹭了几下就不动了。

看着Plan睡得泛红的脸庞，Mean伸出手，拇指划过他的眼睛和侧脸，忍不住想要勾起嘴角。

Mean觉得自己的感情有些不受控制了。他说不清对方到底有哪里好、有什么地方值得喜欢，但他偏偏被对方身上的一股劲儿吸引。每每跟他Plan在一起吃饭聊天或者只是这样无声陪伴的时候，都非常轻松。

他难得会感到轻松。

他的父母、朋友，大多数都不关心冰球这项运动，只是例行鼓励他说“加油赢得比赛”；他的教练、队友，都以他为团队的中心，希望他带领球队获得更多的荣誉；他的球迷们更是时时刻刻关注他的状态和成绩，他承载着许多人的梦想和期望。

Plan跟他们都不一样，他不属于任何一类。他们一开始被迫相识、被迫相处，可是从Plan来冰球馆陪他训练到现在陪他去比赛，一切都不一样了——他们谁都不是被迫的。

他知道Plan对冰球也没什么兴趣，来冰球馆的大多数时间是坐在那里打游戏，偶尔他会看到Plan往场上看几眼，跟自己招招手。训练结束后他就凑过来，第一句永远是今天去哪吃饭。

像个等待家长下班的小孩。

现在，他陪自己去比赛，却不关心输赢，只是用着一贯倔强的语气提醒自己不要受伤。

但是这样的陪伴能有多久呢？Mean始终没有忘记他是会回去的，回到他熟悉的地方，用他与生俱来的赤诚拥抱他的亲人和朋友。而自己只不过是他多彩人生中被偶然眷顾的一笔。

可是Mean无法忽略自己如雷的心跳。他放低声音，轻轻地，带着从未有过的任性说。

“我不想让你离开。”

褪去所有的光环，他也只是一个二十多岁在异国他乡独自打拼的少年。他在父亲的教育下学会忍耐不公，忍耐寂寞，忍耐压力，成了一个男子汉。

父母永远不知道他们的孩子总是想跟他们说：不要离开我。可他终究接受了每一次的分别。

这一次，他悄悄吐露了自己的心事，却还是没有惊扰身边的人。

11

“砰——”

Plan的耳朵里只剩下撞击的声音。不仅是冰球，Mean也同样在遭受着对手的撞击。

他从未觉得这声音是如此刺耳。

第一局比赛已经接近尾声，双方的比分仍然是0—0，比分僵持不下，双方球员的冲突倒是不断升级。

他食言了。他喉咙发紧，根本喊不出Mean的名字。

这是Plan第一次看冰球比赛的现场，他发现在现场跟看比赛录像是完全不一样的。无论是对方球迷还是自家球迷都在疯狂地喊叫着，推挤着，全场只有他一个人显得格格不入，但没有人关心他是否融入其中。

大家把注意力全部放在了比赛之中。

Plan无法顾及那么多，他的眼睛只能随着Mean来回移动。他看见Mean带球往前冲，看见Mean被对方防守球员狠狠地撞开，看见Mean一次一次地站起来继续组织进攻。

在冰场上的Mean是那么专注，他看不见冲突，听不见喧哗，只是一心一意地朝着冰球去。组织进攻、取得进球、赢得比赛，这是他唯一的职责。

赛场上需要他这样的绝对统治者。

可是这场比赛进行得非常艰难，对手正是Plan那天在电视上看到总是冲撞Mean的球队。他们为了针对他下了很多功夫研究，安排的防守队员总是围绕在他周围对他进行或大或小的骚扰，同时首发前锋也是本赛季的新锐力量，赛季进球数仅排在Mean之后的第二位，不容小觑。

Plan从来没觉得冰球馆是那么冷，他想喊Mean的名字给他加油，可是他怕自己的声音一出来就变了腔调。

就像那天……他急匆匆地跑去冰球馆，非要看到Mean安然无恙，才能忍住看到比赛录像里Mean被撞出场外时的怒火和恐惧。

每小局比赛有二十分钟，在本局还剩十五秒的时候，对方前锋接到了一个漂亮的传球，没等其他人反应过来，就快速带球飞奔，利落挥杆。

“砰——”

1—0。

解说席传来了激烈的吼声，裁判吹响了第一局比赛结束的哨声，观众席沸腾极了。

黑金色球队的球迷因为对手先拔头筹而愤怒地骂着脏话，只有少数人尽力叫着为他们鼓劲。但Plan依然发不出任何声音。他看着Mean稳稳地滑到场边，似乎刚才那些垃圾动作没有对他产生什么伤害。可Plan知道，他一定很痛。

但无论如何，他要陪他到比赛的最后一秒。

下场休息之前，Mean忽然抬起头，朝Plan所在的区域望去，他好像没有费什么力气就在乌压压的人群中看到Plan了。他只是淡淡地望了一眼，就被教练推着下场了。

即使隔着十几米的距离，对望了几秒钟的时间，Plan觉得自己知道他想说什么，才渐渐松了口气。

第二局开始，Mean仍然被好几个球员紧盯着不放，每次拿到队友的传球后就被阻截。这期间Mean不知不觉已将自己的位置调整到中后场，可是队友仍然把球传给他，对方围堵他的人也只能继续咬在他身边，防止他找到空档突破。

Plan快紧张死了，手里紧紧攥着黑金旗子。周围的球迷们都对此时僵持的局面感到不耐烦，Plan身边有个中年男人甚至在大声指责Mean这场发挥太差。Plan把手上的旗子调转了方向指向男人，目光冷漠至极。

“想赢比赛就闭上你的嘴。”Plan用极为流利的美式英语指着他骂。那男人似乎没料到这个小东西竟然这么有种，一时之间瞪着眼睛没把气顺过来。就在这时，周围突然发出了尖叫声，两人都下意识把视线转回冰球场。

只见Mean带球穿过了三个人的防守，就在他接近球门、剩下最后一个防守队员和一个守门员的时候，他突然将球传给了不知何时前插上来的左后卫！

左后卫在接到球的瞬间就大力射门，对方守门员被这股巨大的力量打了个踉跄，放冰球冲入了球门之中。

比分扳成1—1！

“好样的！！！”虽然只有这一个区域的球迷在吼叫，但声音依然响彻四方，大家都为这一个意想不到的进球高呼庆祝。Plan看见Mean往自己这边滑过来跟进球的左后卫拥抱庆祝，然后他听到了自己中气十足地喊了声Mean。

也不知道是不是真的能听见。Mean在拥抱的同时抬眼看向观众席，面无表情的脸上突然露出一个淡淡的笑容。

拥抱结束，Mean抓起球服上的队徽吻了一下，重新投入到战斗之中。

靠……Plan也忍不住摸了摸自己的左胸，没有队徽，只有自己疯狂的心跳。

怎么这么帅啊……

同一个套路很难用两次，但对方的节奏已经被这个进球打乱，Mean的球队重新调整回一开始的队形，对方球员倒自乱阵脚，防守Mean的时候也不完全专心了，提防着他再将球传给他人。

于是在第18分钟的时候，Mean带球顺利突破对方的铁桶阵，自己取得了本场第一粒进球。

1—2，比分反超！

Mean是这个球场上的制霸王者，无人能质疑。无论是意识还是能力，他都远远超出了在场的任何一个人，没有人不会把视线放在这个选手身上的。就算他们不是Mean的球迷，就算他们想否认这一点，但这就是事实。

即使Plan看不懂什么战术什么走位，他也能肯定，Mean是一个出色、甚至已经不能用出色来形容的冰球选手。

第二局比赛结束，再一个中场休息回来的时候，双方球员的体力都差不多耗完了，但两队的气势大有不同。Mean带领队伍响亮地喊了口号，冲入冰场继续最后的一局。

第三局Mean的球队主要以防守为主，在大家默契的配合下，对方始终没能寻到机会。眼看终场哨声要吹响了，除了留下一个前锋，对方的球员却基本上都退到后场，造成了半场一团混乱。

无论整体局势如何，Plan始终注意着Mean的动向。他发现虽然敌方好多人都集中在同一个半区，但竟没有人对Mean进行特别围防。就在冰球向这边转移的时候，Plan看见Mean旁边的一个红色队服球员并没有将注意投入到比赛中，而是趁着混乱直直地冲Mean滑去。

Plan脱口而出大喊了一句“小心”，可他只能看着这一切发生。把全部精力集中在冰球方向上的Mean被那名红衣球员狠狠地撞到场边挡板上，发出了巨大的响声。

Mean这回没能立刻站起来。

场上因此彻底混乱。双方球员就此爆发冲突互相推搡，裁判们上前阻拦，队医和工作人员冲上来查看Mean的情况。

Plan觉得自己呼吸都在这一刻停住了。他双眼赤红，扔掉旗子想从观众席跳下去，旁边刚刚被他骂了的中年男人发觉了他的动作，死死地拦住他，让他冷静一点。

“这是球场上很常见的事情，你下去除了被罚款还有什么用？裁判会处理的！”

“处理个屁！让我下去！”Plan几乎崩溃地叫着，“他一定、一定受伤了！让我下去！我要凑死那个混蛋！！”

Mean喘着粗气，他觉得自己的右脚腕扭伤了。他对这种疼痛既陌生又熟悉，可他顾不得那么多。在混乱的人群中，他努力找到空隙锁定观众席上的那个人。

他一定吓坏了。Mean想。

果然，他看见红发少年一直喊着什么，但正被身边几个人拦住，Mean放心了一点。他冲着Plan在的方向，轻轻摇了摇头。然后他看见Plan不再那么激动，慢慢地静下来，笔直地站在那里。

“真是完蛋……”Mean自言自语道。

简单检查了一下，队医确定他的右脚腕受伤，不能再继续比赛。他被工作人员架到了场边，替补队员上场完成了剩下的比赛。

最终，比赛以一比二的分数结束，黑金球队险胜，进入季后赛。

12

比赛虽然赢了，但是大家的心情都很不好。为了防止赛后跟对方球员碰面发生冲突，教练命令他们赶快收拾好东西回酒店休息。

队医给Mean的脚腕简单包扎了一下，明天回去后还要进一步检查。但是Mean心里有数，这次受伤应该好不了太快。

加上担心Plan的状况，他忍不住焦躁，换了衣服就让队友架着他往外走。

Plan正站在更衣室前往停车场的通道里。赛前Mean给了他一张工作证，还怕他找不到位置，特地带他从场馆走到通道，叮嘱他赛后就在这里等他们出来。Plan还记得当时自己挺兴奋的呢，说会在这儿迎接他，结果现在却在冷色灯光下黑着一张脸。

通道里偶有几个工作人员来来往往，对这个靠墙抱肩的亚洲男孩没产生太多的兴趣。等了一会儿，开始有几个球员身形的人往外走，Plan抬眼扫了一下，都是红衣球队的人。等他们都走了之后，有三个人才出现在通道。他们一路嬉笑着，丝毫没有输了比赛的样子。

Plan清楚地听到了在他们的嬉笑声中有Mean的名字，同时他也在灯光下认出，走在中间的那个就是比赛里撞向Mean的人。

“很精彩啊。”在他们三个人经过Plan身边的一瞬间，Plan冷冷地开口。

三个人脚步顿下来，偏过头打量这个突然说话的人。

“虽然你们输了，但今天的比赛很精彩。”Plan冲着中间那个人笑了，露出了尖尖的牙齿，语气里尽是挑逗的意味。那男人觉得他挺带劲儿，也明白了他的意思，往前几步跟Plan缩小了距离。

“你是球馆新来的吗，没见过你。”男人靠近他，姿势暧昧得很，“胆子很大啊，宝贝儿。”

“还有更大胆的，你要试试吗？”Plan眨了眨眼。

男人得意极了。他今天让Mean吃了苦头，又遇到个美人要跟他调情，其他两个队友也在旁边大笑着起哄。他一时上头，不顾旁边还有别人来来往往，当场低头要跟Plan来个热吻。

Plan一偏头避开了。

“应该我主动才对。”Plan笑眯眯地。说完这句话，他把头转回来，抡起早就握紧的拳头揍到了男人的脸上。

对方完全没有防备，被一个没他高没他壮的男孩打得直接踉跄了几步。他摸着嘴角渗出的血，愤怒地骂了句脏话要还手。旁边两个队员怕事情闹大，一个拦住了男人，一个也钳制住了Plan防止他打完人就跑。

Plan被架着还瞪着眼想接近那个已然愤怒至极的男人，他一改刚才引诱的表情，冷冷地笑着说——

“怎么？你还想还手？刚才你们说的那些话我已经录下来了，你敢动我一下，我就让媒体把这段录音发出去！”

三个人俱是一愣。

“你是他们球队的人？”钳制他的人问。

“你他妈的，敢故意对Mean犯规？你是什么东西？”Plan没理问他的人，自己越想越气，喘着粗气骂道，“比赛打不过就搞小动作，不只是你！你们一整个队伍的人都是废物！”

还没等他们反应，架着Plan的人突然感受到背上一痛。他下意识回头，逆着光一时间没看清楚人。

“放开他。”

听见声音，Plan也跟着回头。

Mean推开旁边扶着他的队友，举起拐杖指着刚才被敲打的人，声音冷淡，却充满了不可违背的意思：“我再说一遍，放开他。”

对方自知理亏，权衡了几秒把人放开了。Mean不顾受伤的腿，稳稳上前几步把Plan拉到了自己身后。他看见Plan的右手泛着青，渗出血丝。

“哟，泰国首富家的大少爷来了呀，脚还好吧？”被打的男人突然笑了，嘲讽地打量着Mean，“受伤了还来英雄救美，够感人的，那要不要替他吃我的拳头？”

“他打你，有错吗？”Mean慢慢把视线挪到他身上，“倒是你让他受伤了。”

Mean走近，用拐杖拨开挡在他身前的球员，然后扔掉拐杖，一拳头砸在了对方的脸上，拽起对方的领子把他按在墙上。Mean的队友都过来了，把另外两个人围住，只留Mean和对方僵持。

球员私下斗殴是很严重的事情，一旦被知道了就会有或轻或重的禁赛处罚，没有人敢轻易动手。

“我已经受伤了，就算要禁赛我也无所谓。倒是你——”

“要是被曝出你让我故意受伤，还私下跟我发生冲突，你觉得倒霉的会是谁？”

说完这些，Mean就松开了手，任由对方狠狠地喘着气，双眼猩红。

“你等着，下一次在球场上，我还要你好看！”

“我等着。”Mean笑了一下，对这句挑衅毫不畏惧。他示意队友们，“走了。”

队友们一边冲男人发出嗤笑声，一边故意将他跟Mean隔开往外走，防止再出现什么意外。

Mean向后看，朝Plan所在的方向伸出了手。Plan顿了半天，才上前几步握住他的手，扶着他一起往外走。

教练早在车上等着他们了，不知道发生的这一切。大家伙儿都怕他发火，一路上竟没怎么有人说话，万一一张嘴露馅儿就不好了。

颠簸的车上昏暗无比，可是Mean偏过头去，就看见Plan闪烁着的眼睛。

他知道他不开心。

“手痛不痛？”也不知道是不是语言本身的问题，Mean用泰语问他的时候，就跟在哄小孩儿一样温柔。

Plan沉默着不回答，依然看着窗外。

Mean只好牵过他的右手，轻轻吹着，对方瑟缩了一下，语气生硬地开口了。

“别吹，痒。”

“回去给你上药。”

“……我才没那么脆弱。”Plan这才转过头，瞪了他一眼，却一点力气都没使，“要不是你出现的时机不对，我就打断他的腿了。”

“这么生气？”

“他把你伤成这样我还不生气？！”

“这是很经常的事情。”Mean却不如他激动，只是重复着，“冰球场上就是这样……总是会这样的。”

他虽然说得简单，但Plan却知道他并不像表现出来的这般平静。

“就算总是这样，我也要警告他，这样做会遭报应的。”Plan眨眨眼，方才的狠戾已经没有了，像个回到安全区域的小兽，不再戒备。

“我喜欢看你在冰场上比赛。”Plan小声说道，“就是你不要被任何人故意伤害、大家都朝着冰球去的比赛。可是如果你受伤了，不在场上，我就不会喜欢这项运动了。你懂吗？”

Mean静静看着他，良久才开口。

“今晚是不是吓到你了？”

“嗯。”Plan避开他的视线，却在这个气氛下极为坦诚地点头了，“……我很害怕。”

“乖，别害怕。我没事。”

Mean说这句话的时候，Plan觉得他的气息离自己好近好近。直到对方握着他的手、语毕后吻上了他的嘴角，他才发觉他们之间已经没了距离。

“抱歉。”Mean深深看着他，“……没经过你的同意。”

Plan觉得这个冰山男先斩后奏，可恶极了。他抽出手搂上对方的脖子，红着脸将自己的嘴唇凑了上去——

结结实实的一个吻。

13

Mean微微睁开眼，看见对方闭着眼，睫毛轻轻颤着，一点也不像那个嚣张跋扈的小坏蛋了。

贴着自己的嘴唇是软软的，忍不住叫人动起咬一下看看的想法。Mean这么想了，也这么做了，结果被Plan狠狠推了一下，他才迫不得已结束了这个吻。

俩人一分开，就听到四周爆发出笑声和口哨声。

Plan炸毛了，戴上羽绒服的帽子把拉链拉到最高，几乎挡住了整张脸，只露出一双慌张又羞恼的眼睛，直往窗外看。

Mean也有点儿不好意思，倒不是因为接吻，而是被推开才觉得刚才的行为真是太幼稚了。他清了清嗓子，示意前面那些人别再起哄，自己又把旁边人的手拉过来了。

旁边的人倒是没挣脱，就这么被他握了一路。直到到了酒店门口等车上的人都走光，他才肯被Mean拉着下车，一路埋头走回房间。

回到房间才觉得更尴尬！这下真的只有他们两个人了！Plan觉得自己永远缩在羽绒服里都可以，二十多年来他第一次这么喜欢这种衣服。可是还没等他反应过来，Mean就把他推到刚刚关的门上，拉链拉了下来，再一次吻了他。

Plan不知道自己到底是忘了挣扎，还是根本没挣扎。他完全被Mean的气息包围了，从眼睛，到鼻子，到嘴巴，全被眼前吻他的人占据。

想到这里，他忍不住想要颤抖。

吻了不知道多久，Plan感觉嘴巴都在发麻。Mean这才稍稍退开一点点，带着说不清的情绪跟他说话。

“小骗子。”Mean说。

“我……我怎么就是小骗子了！”

“你会讲英文。”

原来是这件事啊。Plan觉得委屈，他可没骗人，是Mean自己冤枉他的！还没等Plan想解释并且洋洋得意地介绍自己大学专业是英语时，他就再一次被封住了嘴巴。

靠！这人真的很可恶！

Plan只在心里骂他，手却不自觉抓上了Mean的外套边缘，被他亲得忘乎所以。

带着Mean的味道的吻、带着冰球的味道的吻。

……完蛋了。Plan想。这掉入爱河的速度有点太快了，可如果给他选择的机会，他不愿意再放慢一分一秒。该发生的就让它发生，不该发生的纠结再久也不会有结果——他终于可以无比确定，他对学长的感情根本不是喜欢。

他面对学长时，从来没有像现在这样心跳加速过。

亲到最后，两个人已经是拥抱的状态，Plan轻轻舔了舔自己的嘴唇，又痒又有点痛，肯定肿了。

“有你这么占便宜的吗？！没想到你是这种人！”Plan磨牙半天，用英语骂他才觉得找回了点骨气。

“对不起。”Mean接受了他的批评，伸手用拇指轻轻蹭他红肿的嘴唇，用英语回道，“如果你答应跟我在一起，我是不是就可以合法吻你了？”

“你……”Plan顿了半天，没说出话。

“可以跟我在一起吗？”Mean又用泰文一字一字地说道。

“你……真的很讨厌……”Plan垂下眼避开他的眼神，语气听起来实在是不开心，Mean心下一沉，难得手足无措，只能看着Plan听他宣判。

“明明应该我先告白！你，你什么都抢在我前面……”

Mean听到这句话没觉得好笑，反而很小心地拉起Plan打人后泛着青的右手亲了亲，然后贴在了自己的左胸口。

他穿的外套上有球队的队徽和自己的名字，这象征着他征战赛场的荣耀。Plan的手贴了上去，感受着这份荣耀跟对方同样强烈的心跳，他突然产生了一种震撼的情绪。他意识到自己正跟Mean生命中最重要的事情——冰球——一起主宰着Mean的心。

“你……我……我是个很麻烦的人。”Plan小声说，“比冰球还麻烦，你最好时时刻刻准备接招！”

“我会照顾好你的。”Mean眼睛一弯，微微笑起来。

“最好是！”Plan脸红得要死。就在这旖旎的氛围下，突兀地响起了“咕噜——”的声音，是Plan的肚子在叫。

他都快饿死了好不好！

Mean忍不住扩大了笑容，Plan一头撞进他的怀里，也跟着笑起来。

两个人傻里傻气地抱着彼此笑作一团。

14

比赛后的第二天他们就返回了多伦多。经过仔细检查，Mean的脚腕扭伤，至少需要休养一个月。教练让Mean先安心养伤，不用过多操心球队，如果恢复得好，季后赛还是能赶上的。

Plan嘴上说着麻烦不会照顾他，实际上自从受伤的那天晚上开始，他就自觉照顾起Mean，虽然做得不够熟练，但一天天下来也有模有样了。

Mean早就从以往受伤时累积了照顾自己的经验，一个人洗漱或者生活基本上是没问题的，况且明明那天告白，自己还说要照顾Plan，结果现在却让Plan替他担忧。Mean一向大男子主义，不想被照顾，可是Plan却固执得很，帮他洗澡扶他上厕所，还要跟他一起睡觉，理由是怕他晚上行动不方便，需要自己帮忙。

“我自己可以。”就在Mean想要从沙发上起来的时候，本来好好坐在旁边吃零食的Plan也下意识站起来要扶他，却被对方躲开了。

“你这人……！”被他拒绝不是一次两次了，Plan表情不太灿烂，不知道他在别扭什么，“是我自己愿意帮你的，你为什么非得跟我闹别扭？”

“没有。”Mean绷着脸又坐下了，“没事了。”

两人差点为此吵了恋爱后的第一场架。

没吵起来的原因是Plan瞪了他半天，最后咬着牙忍了下来，抛下对方一个人在客厅，自己回卧室生闷气了。

Mean盯着电视屏幕，一点儿也没看进去。

受伤这事情是瞒不过家长的，媒体报道在赛后第一时间就传遍了社交网络。在Mean被妈妈担心的同时，Plan也接到了自家老妈的电话。本来他打算看完比赛后过两天就回去的，现在跟父母说要多留一阵子，他要照顾Mean。

“你不给人家添麻烦就不错了……”Plan妈妈没料到他们的关系竟然好到了这个份儿上，但还是忍不住担心儿子这个性格反而会让Mean更加操心。

“才不会！你儿子好着呢！”Plan当时顶了回去。

现在看来，他妈说得没错，他在这里只会让Mean烦恼。

别人的恋爱都是甜甜的，他俩这才甜了多久就要吵架闹掰了。而且，自己就算再死皮赖脸留在这里，等到开学的时候不回去也不行了，到时候他跟Mean剩下什么呢？只有永远存在的时差。

Plan把头蒙在被子里，似乎这样就能逃避所有问题。这时手机突然不合时宜地震动了一下，Plan静止了几秒，生着气摸出手机看看哪个倒霉蛋在这个时候来火上浇油。

【我要上厕所。】

幼稚鬼！！Plan在心里骂他，人却一骨碌从被子里钻出来，故意冷着脸走进客厅走到发短信的人身边。

“你不是自己可以吗！有本事你自己去啊，跟我说什么说！反正你见我就烦！”Plan气哼哼地伸出胳膊，示意对方扶着自己起来。但是Mean却把他往自己的方向一拉，让他倒进了自己怀里。

“我没有说你烦。”

“那你是什么意思！你就是厌倦了，后悔了，不想跟我在一块儿了！”Plan拉起怀着自己的胳膊啃了上去。

Mean任他咬了一会儿，用手捏着他的下巴让他抬头，亲了亲他使劲后红艳的嘴唇。

“我是害怕。”Mean慢慢地说。

“如果你哪天走了，我会不习惯。但是我不该跟你吵架，对不起。”

“……才没吵架。”在Plan眼里，Mean强大又自尊，让他示弱简直是一件比登天还难的事。可是偏偏在自己面前，他说了很多似乎永远不会从他嘴里说出的话。

说了很多肯定自己存在意义的话。

Plan说不出这种心软到化成一摊的感觉，他伸手摸了摸Mean下巴上淡淡的胡渣。他们俩互相安慰着彼此。

“我是要回去的。”Plan说，“但距离没法拿我们怎样。我会看你的比赛，跟你打电话，聊视频。如果我实在太想你，或者你太想我了，我们一定会见面。”

Mean看见他一如既往亮亮的眼睛，突然觉得自己之前的别扭有点可笑。他们在一起了，他们是互相需要的，他想让Plan需要他，他同样也需要Plan。

“有了我，你就不会觉得孤独了，也不要怕会习惯我在……因为我会一直在。”Plan说着说着有点儿不好意思了，还是看着Mean没挪眼睛。

Mean忍不住继续低头亲他，两个人亲着亲着就倒在了沙发上，这种擦枪走火的场面在这个公寓里已经发生不止一次了，从餐厅到卫生间，从卫生间到沙发和地毯，再到床上。

“别……”Plan不知道为什么一跟他亲热就羞得想要冒烟，只能含糊地找借口，“你的脚还伤着呢，别乱动啊！我们，我们正事儿还没聊完呢！”

“我都听你的。”Mean空下来回答了这一句，又说，“你硬了。”

“你闭嘴！”

“你是我的。”Mean按在他腰上的手滑了下去，“只有我能碰你。”

这几天他们一直宅在公寓里，能聊的几乎全聊了，其中重点包括Plan为什么会来加拿大。那时候Plan看他表情没什么波澜，以为他不太在乎，一紧张一心虚，把该说的不该说的都抖出来了。当然他也真情实感地发誓自己对学长真没有什么特殊的感情。

……不过太诚实的报应还是有的。

就比如说现在，他老老实实地被Mean按在沙发上，再次接受了一顿主权宣示。

横着的心结解得差不多了，两个人又在一块儿生活了半个多月。期间Mean会去球馆跟队伍一起开会讨论比赛，每周去一次复查，其余的时间都跟Plan在一起。他们像普通情侣一样一起逛逛吃吃看电影。就是防止被人认出围观，Mean每次出门都要戴帽子口罩，Plan有种跟明星谈恋爱的刺激感，还是乐此不疲地举着手机给他拍照。

天气不好懒得出门时他们就窝在公寓里一起看冰球录像，或者干点没羞没躁的事，甜蜜得几乎忘记时间的流逝。

Mean的脚恢复情况很好，再休一个星期就可以恢复训练了。Plan不情不愿买好返回泰国的机票回去开学，再不回去，他的父母和兄弟都要直接来加拿大抓他了。

出发的那一天，Plan坚决不让Mean送他，而是让对方去冰球馆报道，自己则一人拖着箱子搭车去了机场。

他不希望自己成为Mean往前走的阻碍和累赘。他有信心做好自己的事情，用更好的面貌跟Mean重逢，他会为了自己心爱之人努力一点。

到达机场后他给Mean发了条信息。不过一分钟，对方的电话就打过来了，Plan接起来，双方没有人开口说话，只是背景音都带着喧闹。

不知道过了多久，Mean先打破了沉默。

“队医来了，马上我就开始做恢复训练。”

“好啊，我马上也要登机了。”Plan听见他的声音还是觉得无法控制好情绪，这蜜恋期都还没过就分开，对初次恋爱的人来说再坚强也是那么脆弱不堪。他贴着话筒好好地嘱咐冰球选手，“你要加油，但是不要逞强啊，再受伤我一定立刻飞来揍你……”

“好。”Mean轻轻回答，“一路平安。”

“知道啦……”Plan磨蹭着，听到了登机的提示音，只能说，“我要飞了，挂电话啦，等我到了再告诉你。”

“等一下。”

“什么？”

“我爱你。”

恍惚间，Plan看到Mean站在了自己的面前——他穿着黑金色的冰球服，难掩英气和挺拔。他眼神坚毅，表情坚定，永远只有一个目标，那就是为了心爱的事物勇往直前。

“砰——”

响起的不止是冰球入门的声音，还有强劲的心跳声。

全场最佳球员，将二者全部收入囊中。

Plan笑着掉了眼泪。

“我也爱你。”

—End—

番外一

经过儿子直接离家出走去加拿大这一出之后，Plan的父母知道劝他放弃搞乐队已经是不可能的事情了，但是二人还是时不时婉转提起这回事，姐姐夹在中间劝谁也不是。

某个周末四个人坐在一起吃晚饭，妈妈说起他马上就要大四了，无论怎么样要考虑一下实习的事情，还有就是趁着大学的时候谈谈恋爱也是可以的，她跟爸爸都支持。就是搞音乐这件事，费力不讨好的，搁置一下也没关系。

结果Plan听了没什么表情，仍然一副油盐不进的样子，放下筷子后轻飘飘地扔了句“我有男朋友啊”就上楼了。

这下在餐桌的另外三个人也吃不下去了。静默了半天，妈妈才看着姐姐问——

“刚才是我儿子说的话吗？不是你吗？”

“……对不起，我还没有男朋友。”

“……”

家里人都以为他又想了一个极端的方式来将叛逆进行到底，为的是让他们同意自己搞音乐。没想到，趁着泰国宋干节放假，Plan带着全家人一起去了趟加拿大，给他们一人塞了一张冰球比赛第一排的球票。进场之后没多久，旁边坐下了两个观众，是Mean的父母。

Plan一家人隐隐察觉到事情没那么简单了。

果然，黑金球队赢得了季后赛的总冠军，Plan站在观众席上使劲振臂欢呼最佳球员的名字，Mean滑了过来，在MVP的戒指上留下一个吻，然后将它套在了Plan的手指上。

双方家属：“……”

仿佛是在求婚现场。

赛后新闻发布会也因为Mean的这一求爱举动燃爆了，记者们按捺着心情针对比赛进行常规采访，最后临近结束，大家疯狂地把重点转向Mean的绯闻上问了许多问题。Mean只说了一句“我们在恋爱，希望大家不要打扰我们的私生活”就跟队员一起离场了。

而那一浪漫的画面也迅速被拦截，没有流传到网上，只有一些模糊的片段和照片流出，很难认清到底是谁被Mean送了戒指。

赛后两人没来得及接触就分别被父母带走问话了。Plan的家人被提前打了预防针，此时还没那么激动，只是觉得邻居家这么优秀帅气的男孩能看上自己儿子是不可思议的一件事。Mean的父母跟他进行了严肃的谈话，可是谈来谈去也没什么结论。

“你要对你的选择负责。”Mean的妈妈叹了口气，最终说。

“我知道。”Mean也简单地回应道。他跟父母聊天对话时永远不肯透露自己全部的情绪。可是现在，他拉起母亲的手，看了看在阳台看着窗外的父亲，轻轻补充了一句。

“他和你们，都是我生命中非常重要的人，我爱你们。”

母亲听到这句话立刻湿了眼眶，紧紧抱住了这个从小就独自坚强、沉默着不肯喊痛的孩子。父亲顿了片刻，也慢慢转过身来，看着抱在一起的母子俩。

“……儿子，我们永远尊重你的决定。”

接下来的几天，双方的家人约着一起在加拿大游玩，不再打扰两个小孩过二人世界。Plan在酒店跟父母姐姐分别就立刻去了Mean的公寓，两人一见面就干柴烈火，Plan整个人挂在Mean身上在玄关亲了半天，然后搂着Mean的腰，靠在他的胸膛上。

“你知道我这三个月都在想什么吗？”Plan小声问他。

“想我。”

“不止。”Plan偷偷笑了几下，轻轻说，“还在想你亲我，摸我的感觉。然后我就……就受不了了……尤其每次跟你讲电话和视频之后……”

这下彻底点火了。

从玄关一路到卧室，衣服散落了一地。Mean始终不说话，沉默的背后藏着燃起的火焰。Plan一时之间也被他唬住不敢出声，只能老老实实被他又亲又啃，最后实在忍不住发出诱人的呻吟。

然后Plan就见识到运动员的体力到底有多么好了。

虽然两人都是第一次，但Mean不知道什么时候已经在公寓备好了要用到的东西，而且整个过程非常有耐心。只是后来两个人都体验到了从未有过的快感，就刹不住车了，从白天折腾到夜幕降临，Plan哑着嗓子，除了说不要也说不出其他的话了。

Mean放过他的时候自己还游刃有余，打电话叫了餐，还用毛巾给昏睡过去的Plan擦了擦，让他睡得舒服一点。

等Plan睁开眼的时候，天已经完全黑了，身旁的人揽着他将脑袋抵在他的背上睡着。他稍微活动了一下自己，就觉得浑身疼得不行，直挺挺地瘫在床上回神儿。

Mean也醒了，去餐厅把冷掉的食物放进微波炉热了热，出来的时候看见Plan已经裹着毯子坐在客厅的地毯上，低头捣弄着手机和遥控器。Mean来回两趟把吃的都摆在茶几上，Plan一手举着叉子，一手举着遥控器，兴致勃勃的样子。

“来之前我们又录了新歌，我写的哦。”Plan超级自豪地跟他显摆，“排练的时候学妹帮我们录了视频，给你看！”

“学妹？”Mean给他拨弄了一下有点挡住眼睛的头发。Plan把头发染回了黑色，但是配上形状奇异的耳钉，看起来反而比红发的时候更加迷人。

这么迷人，一定会有不少追求他的。

“是Title的女朋友啦。”Plan不甚在意地解释了一句，放下遥控器晃着他的隔壁，“快认真看！”

于是两人在短短几分钟的摇滚乐中狼吞虎咽地吃东西，Plan吃饱喝足，靠着Mean又觉得困了。

“怎么样啊？”Plan打了个哈欠。

“很好听。但是视频录得不好。”Mean自认为是在客观评价，“都没怎么录到你。”

“鼓手在后面本来就不容易被看见嘛……”Plan眼皮打架，侧脸蹭了蹭Mean，“无所谓的事情，只要鼓声能被听见就好了，大家会记得我Plan的名字！”

只是Plan说这句话的时候，他也没有想到，在不远的未来，他们的乐队在亚洲甚至更远的地方巡演时，会有那么多“大家”喊着乐队、喊着他的名字。

现在他只是乖乖地躺在恋人的怀抱里，享受着对方一个又一个缱绻至极的吻。他知道他的运动员男朋友又强大又温柔，是独一无二的存在，他将永远需要得到这个存在的肯定。

季后赛结束了，Mean有一段不短的假期，但是他还要处理完球队的事情才能走，所以Plan只能跟家人先离开回去上学，还要忙着乐队演出的事情。

乐队在学期初的一次学校社团演出中引发了不小的关注，视频在网络上疯狂流传，于是几家知名的酒吧也找来邀请他们去演出。总之是开始有收入了。

Plan一边搞学业，一边搞音乐事业，还兼顾着异国恋情，让爸妈都惊掉下巴了。看着儿子前所未有的认真模样，他们不忍心再阻拦，反而担心他太累，每天都要做一桌子好吃的让他补补。

MVP的戒指尺寸对于Plan来说有点大，打起鼓来不方便，而且总是戴在手上未免太显眼。他买了条链子，把戒指藏在了T恤里面，每次去演出都跟Mean也在现场一样，他就打得更起劲儿，下面的观众也叫得更大声。

某一个晚上也是这样。他正投入地打着鼓，项链随着他的动作不小心滑了出来，有几个跟着他们乐队几乎看了所有演出的女孩子眼尖发现了，先拿相机照了下来，然后围成一小圈在讨论这个印着图案和字的戒指。

“Mean Phiravich……我怎么感觉我在哪里见过这个名字……”女生A嘟囔着。

“这，这不是那个谁吗！”女生B突然兴奋地拍着她们，“就是前一阵新闻里的那个冰球选手！我们国家的！在什么什么联赛里拿了MVP，这不就是MVP的戒指吗？！”

“你一说我想起来了……他不是被拍到在球场上当众把戒指给了自己的男朋友吗……”女生C有点不敢相信，拿出手机一搜关键词，出来的照片虽然很模糊，但从身形可以看出，跟现在在台上打鼓的人非常相像。

三个人都傻了。

更让她们没想到的是，一首曲子结束，Plan突然从台上冲了下来，擦过她们，与不知何时站在酒吧灯光暗着的最后，穿着连帽衫的男人拥抱接吻。

她们知道Plan亲的人是谁。可她们没有举起相机，而是任由他们享受这美妙的一刻。

这将重复上演的一刻。


End file.
